


All Dressed Up and Nowhere To Go

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Fics [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dildos, Future Fic, Implied Switch Everyone, Jack in Lingerie, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Skype, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Jack has set up a very nice surprise for Bitty...





	All Dressed Up and Nowhere To Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_heart/gifts).



> Fic written to the prompt: Hi! I’m so glad everyone has been so supportive! For fic commission, if you’re feeling like something smutty, maybe Zimbits and lingerie? If you would prefer something gen, I love all things pining. Zimbits, Holsom, Shitty x a joint he left sitting on his desk, anything pining is gold to me. And since both of those are potentially too wide open, a string of random words to inspire (but not obligate): wash, petal, wrap, peek, mix, curl, photo, FaceTime, star, crumple, swing, puddle, teeth. Thx❤️

 

Exhausted, Bitty fumbled at his wallet, unresponsive fingers failing to retrieve his hotel room key. Damnation, why couldn’t the door just...open? It was his room. It had been his room for three whole days - the longest he’d stayed in any one place in two months. 

Fuck it, if the door wouldn’t open, he’d sleep in the hallway. There were only three suites on this floor and the other two were vacant and...no, the hotel was too classy for him to sleep in the hall, and what would the press say if they found out?

_ Eric Bittle compromised again? You won’t believe where he was found asleep! _

_ What substance is Bittle abusing - our exclusive lab tests will reveal the full drug and alcohol cocktail! _

_ Love Quadrangle?! How many people is “Bitty” cheating on Jack Zimmermann with? _

The clickbait wrote itself. Bitty couldn’t stand to see himself in the headlines again, especially since the paparazzi might...they  _ would _ , guaranteed...drag Jack into it.

The room key pulled free so abruptly he punched the wall.

“Ow!”

Sighing, he opened the door, finally, and slumped through.

And froze.

The lights were on, dim, giving the entry foyer and living room an attractive, mellow vibe. Dark woods shone with polished luster and pale upholstery made a sleek, modern look. The only color came from burgundy petals strewn on the floor, marking a path farther into the suite. Rich attar tanged sweetness in the air. 

_ Could it be... _

Puzzled, Bitty let the door close behind him and followed the trail.

... _ could Jack have made the trip here? _

_ That’s impossible. There’s no way. He’s got an away game, and I have a photoshoot, and... _

Yet the hope remained until Bitty stepped into the bedroom, where the desk supported an enormous bouquet of roses. Beside it, his laptop was open and a Skype window maximized, the camera showing a view of an unfamiliar, vacant bed.

“Hello?” Bitty asked, accent thick from his nerves and uncertainty.

“Oh!” Jack’s tinny voice sounded through the speakers, so far away, so delightfully close. Something fell with a clatter and the shadows over the distant bed shifted. Jack hurried into view, a long, paisley robe wrapped around him. The front flaps drooped open, revealing a ‘v’ of bare skin and muscle and temptation. “Hey, Bitts.”

“Jack.”

“Surprise!”

“The roses are lovely,” said Bittle, anxiety fading into happiness. Jack looked shy and uncertain and adorable; the only thing better than seeing Jack from a distance was seeing him in person. They were both so busy, and so often on different schedules in different time zones, that even Skype facetime was a luxury.

“That’s, um…” Jack blushed.

Bitty blinked.

Had he  _ ever  _ seen Jack blush before?

“That’s only part of the surprise,” Jack continued, glancing away. “But, uh, I know you just got back, so...take a few minutes. If you want.”

“Before...what...exactly?” asked Bitty. Jack looked chagrined. “Not to ruin the surprise!” Bitty added hastily. “Just not sure what kind of...preparation...would be appropriate?”

“Oh! Oh…” Jack grinned. His robe fell open more, and Bitty struggled not to stare at the exposed skin, remembering how solid and hot it felt under his hands, the sounds Jack made when Bitty touched the taut nipple just visible beneath the satiny folds. “I’d suggest you aim for comfortable and relaxed.”

“And naked?” Bitty prompted.

Jack laughed. “If that’s how you’re most comfortable and relaxed, then sure? Give a yell when you’re back. I’ll wait.”

Nodding to himself, fatigue gone, Bitty busied himself in his hotel room - locked the suite door, used the bathroom, changed into his pajamas, got some lube and a toy close at hand but out of view of the webcam. If Jack wanted to surprise him, well, two could play at that. The last step was to move the laptop - which presumably had been set up by whoever delivered the flowers, on Jack’s orders? - onto the bed and make a pillow nest.

Comfortable.

Relaxed.

If only Jack was there.

“I’m back!” Bitty called cheerfully. 

Jack popped back into view as if he’d been waiting just off camera.

The bathrobe was gone.

In its place, Jack wore a sheer white lace negligee, panties, and stocking.

Bitty goggled.

Jack gave the camera a coy glance and ran his hands over his torso, stretching and bunching the fabric. The fabric slid over smooth, taut skin, the weave so fine that Bitty got teasing glimpses of nipple, muscle, cock, and thighs. Jack did a slow rotation and Bitty struggled to think, too much blood rushing downward. The panties fit Jack like a dream, spreading delicate flowers over his shapely, perfect ass. Jack had even shaved, or maybe waxed, not a strand of hair on his chest, arms, legs or thighs to snag the the cloth. As he finished his turn, Jack cupped his hands over his erection, adjusted himself, and then stretched, long and languid. The lace stretched highlighted his every curve and hard plane, his cock stretched the fabric, and Bitty gave up on coherence. He itched to touch Jack, to tie Jack’s hands over his head and trace the lines of his body, to tease Jack until he was a whimpering mess, to leave that gorgeous outfit soaked in lube and come.

“Uhhhh…” 

“Good ‘uh’ or bad ‘uh?’” asked Jack, but there was no doubt or worry in his voice nor on his face. Slumping into his pillow nest, Bitty adjusted himself so the tent of his dick was more prominent. Jack grinned. Moving carefully -  _ daintily _ , damn his gorgeous behind! - Jack stepped to the bed and knelt on the edge, the very image of a pin up girl, if a pin up girl was hung like a horse. Bitty’s insides quivered with desire, with unsatisfiable anticipation. 

“You look...scrumptious,” Bitty managed. He’d finally found the right word, the perfect word - Jack looked like a perfectly iced cake, delicate strings of royal icing making lace and lattice over the deliciousness beneath, beautiful and practical.

_ And all mine. _

A trace of shyness narrowed Jack’s eyes and brought a sappy smile to his face, but then it was gone and Jack was once more confident. “What do you want me to do, Bits?”

“Touch yourself,” said Bitty, shocked by how gruff his usually light tenor had grown. “But don’t come.” 

Jack’s smile widened and he reached down to run a palm slowly over himself. His panty-clad dick twitched in response, straining toward his hand, and early release dampened the fabric, making the lacy filaments nearly translucent. Bitty went to stroke his dick only to find a layer of flannel between him and satisfaction. Muttering curses, he tugged off his pajama bottoms as Jack used a thumb to tease the panty’s waistline out of the way and reveal the reddened head of his cock. Every movement was mesmerizing; they’d been together long enough that Bitty knew precisely how to touch Jack to drive him mad. Watching Jack imitate those movements, watching Jack let himself enjoy his own body, let himself flaunt his sexiness, was  _ magical _ .

They’d both come so far since they met.

Bitty sighed with pleasure as his fingers wrapped around his freed dick and gave himself a couple loose strokes. Jack’s eyes slid shut - his actions were a performance for Bitty, a gift, and while normally Bitty would order Jack to keep watching, this time he let it go. Pseudo-privacy was an opportunity. Taking up the lube, Bitty coated two fingers and slid them to his hole to slick himself; he tossed the lube aside once more and resumed stroking his cock.

“You’re unbelievable, Jack,” murmured Bitty. A soft, vocal moan escaped Jack. He drew the panties farther down, reached down to draw out and fondle his balls, letting his head draw back. The skin beneath the negligee flushed red, stiffened nipples causing the light fabric to shift. “Every time I think you can’t possibly be more beautiful, more perfect, more special to me, you do something like this. I love you so much - miss you so,  _ so  _ much…”

“...Bitty... _ Eric _ …can’t...can’t wait to see you…”

“I know, sweetie, I know - will you wear that outfit for me again?”

“Only…” Jack swallowed, and Bitty got a moment’s warning to pull a blanket over his crotch as Jack lifted his head and opened his eyes to reveal watery, blissed out blue eyes. “...only if we don’t ruin it tonight…”

Bitty chuckled, thrusting deeper into his hole, hoping Jack wouldn’t notice the blanket shifting. “You imagining that’s my hand on your dick?”

“Always...always, Bits...love your hand...your mouth...love your…” Jack groaned and stroked himself harder, eyes shutting once more. “...want to be inside you...want to...want to  _ come  _ inside you…”

Hell, Jack had gotten  _ so much better  _ at dirty talk. Bitty could hardly stand the distance between them, some part of his brain convinced that if he reached out, if his fingers brushed the computer screen, he’d find lace and heated skin beneath his fingertips.

“You will,” Bitty promised. “As long as you’re good for me. Can you be good?”

“You know I can be.”

“Yeah, I do,” said Bitty fondly. “What’d I tell you to do?”

“Touch myself...don’t come…”

“Good...so good…” Bitty shifted the blanket away, gauging how slicked he was, gauging how gone Jack was.  _ Not gone enough...not until he begs…  _ “Do you have lube?”

“Better,” said Jack. His voice had dropped a damn octave since they’d started, tingling through Bitty’s head and down his spine like a touch. Shimmying around, Jack pushed his ass toward the webcam. With the panties pulled down, bunched tight around his thighs, Bitty could see the flared black base of a toy.

“Perfect,” Bitty breathed. “How coordinated are you feeling?” Jack answered with a demonstration, angling himself so that Bitty could watch as Jack stroked his cock and gently thrust the plug into his hole. Whimpers and bitten-back moans leaked from Jack with every thrust. “No…” Jack froze. “Want to hear you, Jack.”

“Eric…”

“Want you to watch me, too - want you to see what you’re doing to me…” Bitty pulled the blanket away, leaving his hole - not yet, Bitty was ready, but Jack wasn’t - but stroking his dick. Pre-come beaded thin over the head, wet Bitty’s grip as he showed himself off for Jack’s perusal. Jack struggled to open his eyes, biting his lip, gaze going in and out of focus. 

“...want you…”

“You’ll have me - you always have me,” promised Bitty. “You…”

Bitty let pleasure wash over him, watching Jack watching him, touching himself, waiting. Jack moaned, touching himself, teasing himself, screwing himself on his toy. A constant stream of praise and orders left Bitty - “...squeeze your nipple...touch just the head...fuck yourself harder...you look so beautiful like that, Jack...imagining you inside me right now…always so good for me…” Time stretched out until Bitty struggled to focus, struggled to stave off his climax. 

“Eric, please…” Jack gasped.

“What is it, Jack?”

“I need to...you know... _ please… _ ”

“Not yet…”

_...but soon… _

Another minute, another, punctuated by the wet brush of Jack’s hand over his dick and Jack’s mumbles and groans. Bitty watched and gauged, no longer touching himself - there was no point, Jack was too gone to see him - watched and gauged.

“Please, please...please, oh, please…have to...Eric, Eric, anything for you, please…”

_...now _ .

“Stop touching yourself, Jack.”

Jack groaned, voice breaking, but he obeyed, taking trembling hands from his dick and ass. Desperate breaths rushed from him, set the negligee fabric dancing. The panties had bitten red lines into his skin, his tights torn at some point. His hair was a mess, tendrils matted to his forehead by sweat, and his lips swollen where he’d bitten them. Moisture glistened on his dick. Jack looked debauched, and Bitty felt  _ powerful _ , to know that he’d done that - that thinking of Bitty, watching Bitty, could drive Jack to such a state. How much Jack wanted him was always mind blowing.

“Eric.”

_ And I’ve always wanted to test just how much that is… _

“...I can’t…”

Bitty reached across the bed to where he’d hidden his dildo and drizzled it with lubricant. Rocking back, he lifted his legs so that his slicked hole would be front and center on his webcam, and lined the toy up.

“Open your eyes,” he commanded.

“...ple...please…”

“Jack!”

“Y...yes…?”

“Open. Your. Eyes.”

The gasp that echoed through the speakers told Bitty that Jack had obeyed, though he couldn’t see Jack any longer, not from his current angle. He didn’t need to. The image of Jack lost and gorgeous and clad in lace was forever locked in his memory, the sounds Jack made as clear in his head as a recording…

... _ next time we do this I should make a recording...if Jack allows it… _

Bitty sank the toy into his body, his breath coming in quick, loud pants. Hell, that felt  _ good _ . He could  _ feel _ Jack’s gaze burning through him, imagine the dildo was Jack deep inside him body.

“Want you so bad, Jack…” he moaned. “Don’t you...don’t you touch yourself...just...just  _ watch _ …” Jack moaned a distressed noise but Bitty didn’t doubt he obeyed. Taking a firm grip on the base of the toy, Bitty drew it slowly out of himself, pressed it slowly back in. “ _ Fuck me _ , Jack.”

Jack murmured something in French, strained and desperate, and Bitty closed his eyes and lost himself in sensation. The toy worked in and out of him, steadily, harder and harder. Bitty knew he should go slow, knew he should be gentle with himself, but Jack was watching and leaking sweet sounds and he seemed so  _ close  _ that Bitty could imagine Jack’s hands on him, imagine the pattern of the lace tickling his belly and abraiding his ass as Jack pushed into him over and over. 

“Jack!”

“I’m...I’m here...oh, Bits…”

Harder, Bitty thrust, and harder. He spoke - he couldn’t help himself, never could when he was gone - but he had no idea what he said. He was so hot, so close, every thrust flaring through him like a lightning strike. Fumbling around his trembling, aching legs, he got a hold of his dick. Bliss seared him, a wave that surged up his body from his toes, tingled through his scalp.

“Jack...Jack...Jaaaack…”

Jack answered with a groan, so deep, so perfect, and Bitty was gone, shaking as he streaked come over his belly. His tired hand fell away from the toy, still embedded within him, and he fell to his side, breathing hard and slumping against the pillows. Exhaustion and bliss left him aglow, happy, smiling, and he blinked to clear his eyes until he could see Jack.

Jack yet knelt on the bed.

Jack’s fists clutched the bunched blankets beneath him.

Jack’s chest rose and fell dangerously fast.

Jack’s eyes were open and wide.

Jack’s skin was flushed rosy red.

And lines of semen made a new lace pattern over his stockings.

Bitty let out a satisfied sigh.

“Thank you,” he murmured. “I needed that.”

“Good?” asked Jack.

“Amazing,” Bitty promised. Jack glowed in response and settled back onto his butt on the bed, only to start up with a squeak and groan. “Forgot about the plug?” 

With a shame-faced nod, Jack shrugged and laughed, and Bitty joined him. Their time together had been wonderful, their sex divine, but the overlapping cascade of their humor and joy was cathartic, and Bitty lost all track of time, lost track of everything, as the sound washed over him. 

When he finally caught his breath, he looked to the camera. Jack looked back, so near, so far, expression overflowing with love.

“6 days?” asked Bitty.

“6 days,” Jack confirmed.

“Until then, my love…” Bitty waved goodbye, reached over, and shut his laptop.

6 days was nothing.

He’d wait a lifetime to see Jack again if he had to.

_...and that means I have almost a week to figure out how to match this wonderful gift his given me… _

_...but there’ll be time enough to think about that tomorrow. _

From the night stand, his phone pinged.

“Good night, my Eric.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used [this](https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/post/173236073811/a-little-white-lacey-tease) as inspiration for Jack's outfit. (warning: NSFW.) Thanks to Tumblr users @bendoverandbiteyourballgag and @gertiecraign for helping me find that!!
> 
> Also I didn't specify in this fic but in my mind, Bitty has built his own post-Samwell career as a model...so he and Jack mirror Jack's parents' career paths...


End file.
